


哈利波特与未来

by The_stardream



Series: 无限强者的异界之旅 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_stardream/pseuds/The_stardream
Series: 无限强者的异界之旅 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655338





	哈利波特与未来

这里，是一个特殊的宇宙，这个宇宙是至高宇宙。为何叫至高呢？因为它是一切 力量的终结与起始之地。那一些修仙小说中的飞升，那一些幻想宇宙中，打破次元壁 的存在，最后都进入了这一个宇宙当中。  


这一个宇宙中，有无尽的资源以及维度，空间，因为无尽的资源以及能量，人们 之间没有任何的争端。一位无法用语言描绘的存在，在这一片空间中拥有一大片领地 。好吧，其实在这里，每一个人都有着无尽的领地。在这一种情况下，每一个“人”都 会感觉到无聊，祂也不例外。祂就出生于这一片宇宙之中，或许是一次极为巧合的， 星云之间的碰撞，亦有可能是一次能量潮汐中的涨幅，产生了一个神奇的智慧火花， 这个智慧火花，在极为漫长的，无法用语言描述的时间后，成就了“祂”。  


祂找到了一颗星球，开始了他的创造，在几十亿年后（但对比起祂所诞生的那么 长的时间，仍然是极为短暂的），祂已经将科技发展到最高的，人们无法想象的水平 ，而他自身内部，也时刻涌动着无穷无尽的能量。这是，他的科技，他自身的力量, 即使在这一个宇宙，也是最强大的一批人。  


而他这时，却是感觉非常地无聊，就好比一个人，尝遍了人生百态，获得了世界 上所有的荣誉，已经进入了一种无欲无求的状态。而人们都知道，无聊是世界上最恐 怖的一件事，在真正的无聊状态下，人们根本无法找到自身存在的意义。 祂也想过，多元宇宙，他希望可以进入多元宇宙进行探险，但是一件诡异的事情 却一直阻止着他。他可以随手开辟一个无尽大小的异空间，也可及随手开辟一个通往 无尽远处的传送门，但是却怎么也开辟不了进入其他宇宙的通道。  


这时，一件小事出现了：一个人，简直就像集齐了所有小说中的主角的运气一样 ，经历了无数次级宇宙，成功的进入了这一个至高宇宙之中。尽管他进入这宇宙的开 口保持的时间极为短暂，但是，祂察觉到了！祂终于明白为何祂无法进入其他的宇宙 之中了：这是一个至高宇宙，这宇宙中包含了所有的可能性，这一些可能性就包括了 开辟一个无穷大的异空间，无尽的能量，空间与资源。但是至高宇宙也就意味这其 规则十分完善，也就意味着，打穿这一个宇宙与其他宇宙的链接是无比困难的。而因 为这一个宇宙包含了所有的可能性，所以不同于一般的宇宙，这一个宇宙完全就是进 来容易，出去难，而且还是难无数倍。  


但是，显然因为这一个男子的进入，让祂看到了一丝曙光，也让祂算出了祂为了 进入到其他的宇宙需要多少的能量。  


为了满足这么庞大的能量，祂开辟了无数个异空间，放置能量发生装置。即使是 这样，他也用了近百万年来达成跨越宇宙所需要的能量。


End file.
